History of Video Galaxy
Rise of the Critter Empire The Critters of Hoenn were the first species to achieve space travel. The Critters used this new invention to settle on planets that have no intelligent life on them, specifically A Planet, B Planet, 8-Ringer, Y Planet, and X Planet, and established The Critter Empire. Even though Nippon was next to Hoenn, the Critters did not want to disrupt the natural order. The Humans of Nippon did eventually achieve space travel and officially joined the Critter Empire shortly after. Rise of the Yoshi Empire The Yoshis of Yoshi Planet were the next species to achieve space travel after the Critters. Just like the Critters, the Yoshis respected the intelligent species that have not achieved space travel yet and decided to create its own empire to the south of the Critter Empire. The Critter Empire did offer the Yoshis Critter Empire membership, but were respectfully declined. The Yoshis went on to settle Water Planet, Apple Planet, Magic Planet, and Tropic Planet. Afterwards, the Yoshis uplifted the humans on Great Planet and Titan Planet and then admitted them to the Yoshi Empire. The Critters strongly condemned the Yoshi Empire for uplifting and threatened to sever ties. No action was taken by the Critter Empire due to the uplifting, but warned the Yoshi Empire against any future uplifting. Rise of the Human Empire After the Critter and Yoshi Empires were established, the Humans of Mushroom Planet, Imperial Planet, and the 4-Ringer all achieved space travel at the same time due to their tight communication with each other beforehand. The three planets went on to conquer Dreamarena and Kong Planet and established The Human Empire. The Human Empire was then welcomed into the galactic community by the Critter and Yoshi Empires. Rise of the Independents After the Critter, Yoshi, and Human Empires rose to power, a couple of planets eventually achieved space travel, but decided to remain independent from the empires and decided not to conquer neighboring planets. The Sun, Banana Planet, Pikmin Planet, and Base Planet were each independent from one another and not a part of any empire. The other empires called this area The Northwest Territories. Yoshi Empire Civil War Yoshi Planet does not border any of it's conquered planets in The Yoshi Empire. The Yoshi Planet king was also the one and only person who decided all regulations to planets in the empire without any representation from the other planets. The southern planets kept calling for change, but the Yoshis put down any protest that happened. In response, the southern planets decided to elect a leader for themselves, even though Yoshi Planet threatened to put down anything that happens. On the day of the election, the Yoshi Planet army was sent in to lead by force in which the people of the southern nations fought back. The Yoshi Empire is now in civil war. In response to the war, the other empires stayed out of it and decided it was a "Yoshi Empire Affair". Travel to the Yoshi Empire was halted and travel between the Critter Empire and Human empire was diverted to go around Yoshi Empire territory. The southern planets eventually won the civil war and called themselves The Southern Yoshi Empire. Magic Planet was the only planet that decided to stay with Yoshi Planet, all the other ones left. The Human-Kong War Human-Kong relationships have always been strained since the Human Empire rose to power and conquered Kong Planet. The Kongs challenged any Human Empire authority and wanted independence. When the Southern Yoshi Empire was formed, the Kongs were inspired and a war broke out between the Human Empire and Kong Planet. The Southern Yoshi Empire came to the aid of Kong Planet, while the other nations stayed out of it. The Southern Yoshi Empire provided the experience from their own independence movement and with that experience, they were able to help Kong Planet defeat any Human Empire attack. The Human Empire eventually decided that Kong Planet was not worth it anymore and let them go. The Golden Age The Golden Age was a period where there was no war and all the empires were at peace with one another. During this age, technology advanced, economies grew, and peace prospered with one another. Fall of the Southern Yoshi Empire At the end of The Golden Age, the Southern Yoshi Empire was quickly losing money and was on the verge of going bankrupt. The Critter Empire was aiding the Southern Yoshi Empire and eventually had to cut financial aid to due to the rising costs. After they were cut, the Southern Yoshi Empire accumulated too much debt and it's economy crashed. People started falling on hard times and were faced with rising import prices, even something as simple as bread was too expensive. The people eventually rebelled against the government and stormed the capital. The Southern Yoshi Empire officially collapsed shortly after. After the collapse, Delfino Planet and Great Planet went independent. Water Planet and Apple Planet joined together to create the Water-Apple Coalition Titan Planet and Tropic Planet joined together to create the Southern Empire. The Great War Ever since the Yoshi Empire lost its civil war with the Southern Yoshi Empire, they have barely communicated with them. When the Southern Yoshi Empire collapsed, the Yoshi Empire at first attempted to reclaim its lost territory, in which the Critter Empire put a stop to. The Yoshi Empire then turned to the other empires to help it out, but they all refused. The Yoshi Empire was at it's tipping point. When the Critter Empire aided the old Southern Yoshi planets reorganize, they refused to let Yoshi Planet set foot on any of the planets. Yoshi Planet ignored the warning and sent a ship heading towards its old territory. The Critter Empire ordered Yoshi Planet to stand down. After that, the Yoshi Empire shot down the Critter Empire ship. The Great War had started. After the Yoshi Empire destroyed a Critter Galaxy ship, they immediately sent war ships at the Critter Galaxy in a surprise attack. The Critter Empire immediately declares war on the Yoshi Empire and accuses the Yoshi Empire of planning an attack ever since they lost the war. The Yoshi Empire was overwhelming the Critter Empire with advanced technology that was developed during the Golden Era. The Critter Empire was spending the Golden Era improving the well being of its people, while the Yoshi Empire was secretly building weapons and war ships. The Yoshi Empire took the Critter Empire capital within a week and the Critter Empire collapsed. Critter Empire leaders escaped the carnage and resettled to what is now known as the Critter Galaxy. After the Yoshi Empire took the Critter Empire, they set their sights on their old territory. While this was going on, the Human Empire started building up its army as fast as it could. The Human Empire also signed military agreements with The Sun, Banana Planet, Pikmin Planet, and Base Planet in order for each planet to defend each other more efficiently. Kong Planet still refused to align itself with the Human Empire. The area that used to be the Southern Yoshi Empire was no match for the Yoshi Empire and they all soon fell. After the Yoshi Empire took over half the galaxy, Kong Planet soon agreed to let the humans help them defend themselves. The Yoshi Empire then set it's sights on the war-prepared Human Empire. The Human-Yoshi War The Human-Yoshi war was known as the longest war in Video Galaxy history. Both empires had very advanced weapons, smart generals, and are both battle tested. This war lasted about 100 years and saw no end until the Yoshi Empire captured DreamArena from the humans and discovered an ancient secret. The Yoshis discovered what is now known as a Stupid Animal. The Yoshis used these animals as war animals and were able to start pushing back the humans with ease. The humans had no response to the Stupid Animals and the Human Empire eventually collapsed. The Yoshi Empire had achieved galactic domination, but the troubles were far from over. Solana Galaxy Invasion The Yoshi Empire had a hard time keeping the peace across the Galaxy. Rebels were rising up, economies crashed, mini-wars were breaking out. The Yoshi Empire had created a Dark Age in the galaxy. Solana Galaxy took notice of these horrors and decided to do something about it. The Solana Galaxy had many territories across the known universe and decided that this next galaxy would make a fine addition. The Solana Galaxy invaded the Yoshi Empire and conquered the galaxy within a month. The Yoshi Empire was already heavily damaged from fighting the humans and was very weak. They stood no chance to the Solana Galaxy army after having been at war for 100 years. The Solana Galaxy established a new government and jump-started the economy again. The people at first liked the new government and found it working much better than the Yoshi Empire had established. The Solana Galaxy kept the galaxy at peace for about 50 years before things went bad again. Solana Galaxy was dumping more and more money into their new territory and was faced with the decision whether to drastically raise taxes. Solana decided that they should and the people were not happy. They then decided to question why they are not represented in the Solana Galaxy government and demanded representation. Solana Galaxy refused and the people started protesting. Solana was warning the people against protesting against the government, but the voices grew louder and louder. Finally, Solana Galaxy opened fire on a group of protesters. The Rebellion had begun. Revolution The Solana Galaxy had better weapons and technology then the rebels and were expecting to easily win this war. The rebels though, got techniques from the old leaders who established the Southern Yoshi Empire. The Southern Yoshi Empire faced the same situation in its civil war with the Yoshi Empire and were able to provide expertise on how to defeat an enemy with greater fire power. At first, the rebels were no match for the Solana Galaxy, until a turning point happened. General Oshowa successfully held off a Solana Galaxy attack on Lilycove City, Hoenn in which he was able to inspire and teach his troops. The rebels soon became more organized and were able to defeat the Solana Galaxy. The entire Galaxy was now independent as one nation. A New Nation After the defeat of the Solana Galaxy, the leaders of each planet got together and started establishing a democratic government. The people would elect a king that will lead the galaxy and a king that would lead their planet and represent them in king meetings with the galactic king. In order to prevent a planet from housing the king, they decided to build a Master Ship (M-Ship) for the king so all the planets can share the kingship and not have ownership. This new galaxy then became known as Video Galaxy with King Oshowa as it's first king elected by the people who will later go on to help write the Video Galaxy Constitution.